


Moving In

by nanases_h



Series: Need Your Light [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanases_h/pseuds/nanases_h
Summary: Looking around, a thought sank into Arthur. He would be sharing this apartment with Alfred from now on. They would be spending the rest of their livestogether.





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my _Need Your Light_ series for more. ^u^

“We’re really doing this, huh?” asked Alfred, a gentle smile on his lips as he lay on the floor next to Arthur. **  
**

Exhausted from moving and unpacking some of their things, Arthur decided to rest on the newly-carpeted floor and made himself into a giant starfish. Their small apartment was empty except for the fixtures in the kitchen and the countless of boxes filled with personal items, half of them shipped from England.

They’d spent the day cleaning, trying to wipe away the blanket of dust covering the apartment, and putting some of their clothes in the wardrobe. The sun was setting, spilling its brilliant colours on the walls around them, but there was still so much work to be done.

Back in university, they only daydreamed about moving in together, casually mentioning it in the form of jokes, something they laughed at and dismissed eventually, but kept them wondering _what if?_

Looking around, a thought sank into Arthur. He would be sharing this apartment with Alfred from now on. They would be spending the rest of their lives _together_. Even to this day, he could hardly believe Alfred said yes to him, and put that ring on his finger.

A few years back, he wouldn’t have believed it if someone told him he’d be this happy.  

He rolled over and found Alfred in deep thought, trying to read him. A strip of sunlight fell upon his face.

“You can still back out,” said Arthur. “I can go back to England and—”

Alfred cut him short by cupping his face with his hands. “Please don’t say that…”

Of course Arthur was only joking, but Alfred’s eyes had that same sad look the day Arthur left for England, the day they were separated by the ocean.  

“I want you here. I _need_ you here,” said Alfred. He leaned against Arthur and closed their distance with his lips. He kissed Arthur with such urgency and desperation like how they would kiss for the first time in the airport after being separated for so long.  

Arthur kissed him back the way he always did when Alfred kissed him like that— with hunger and certainty, letting Alfred know that he felt the same way.

Short of breath, he let go with a relieved sigh and laughed.

The sound put a smile across Alfred’s lips. He said, “I’m gonna kiss you until the message sinks in.”

He pressed his lips against Arthur and they kissed again. Under other circumstances, Arthur would have a witty reply, but at this moment, words fled him.

In the beginning, he used to feel like a little child stepping into the deep waters, expecting to drown. But he would think of Alfred, smiling and holding his hand, and how they would cross the waters together and everything would be all right.  

They lay on the floor next to each other, not saying a word. Looking at each other’s eyes, they weaved their fingers together.

Arthur thought about their future and the things they’d do together. Alfred’s face would be the first thing he’d see in the morning. They’d adapt sickeningly domestic things, get pets, fold each other’s laundry, and everyone around them would think they were gross because they were so in love.

Suddenly, he was looking forward to the future, something he’d never done before.

“We’re really doing this,” said Arthur, who couldn’t contain his smile. His heart roared in his chest that he could barely hear Alfred’s firm reply.   

“Yes, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on Tumblr: http://prussiumscribbles.tumblr.com/post/175218914844/moving-in


End file.
